Ship of Demons
by Jamie Redsontes
Summary: Sequel to Ship of Nightmares. Angela has to stop her father from killing more innocent people.......but a twist unlike any other is about to come into play.
1. Chapter 1

**Ship of Demons: Ship of nightmares sequel **

Disclaimer: I own everyone except Jack, Epps and Katie. Also I don't own the person who plays the steward in the movie but I own the name Alex.

Summary: Do you believe in love at first sight? Angela doesn't but a young man does. What will happen when Angela has to cope with a stalker, her father, and a possible love?

Chapter 1: Aboard the Castro

Angela boarded the ship. At least 630 people could be on the deck at once. Her father had already checked in. 'Stick to the plan. He's not your dad right now. Complete stranger.' She stepped up to check in when an old man cut in front of her.

"Excuse me sir, but it's my turn to check in." He ignored her. Her eyes narrowed.

"Sir, I was next." Still no response. She decided to let it go. After all, he could be deaf.

"Next." Angela stepped forward.

"Angela Cummings." The young man ran her name through the computer.

"Ah yes. Ms. Cummings. Room 912. Your key card." She took the card and made her way below. Everything brought back memories. The halls, the people, all were smiling. She had been that way once, but now it's all an act.

"912…912…Ah 912. Now how does this work?"

"You mean you've never used a key card?" Angela turned. There she saw a young man. Not young as in pre teens but young as in not much older than18.

"I'm Mark Willows. You do it like this." He took Angela's key card and inserted it into the slot. A light flashed green.

"There." He handed her the card.

"Thank you." She looked up at him. A fake smile and toyish eyes greeted his own.

"I'm Angela Cummings. It was nice to meet you Mr. Willows." She turned and entered her room. As she shut the door she saw Mark enter the room across the hall.

"Great. It just gets better and better." She mumbled to herself as she looked around the room. There was a closet to her right and a small bathroom to her left and a nice big bed straight ahead. She saw a mahogany dresser and decided that she might as well unpack because the Castro would be her home for quite a while. She unpacked and then called room service.

"Yes, this is room service. How may I help you?" It was a woman's voice.

"This is Angela Cummings room 912. Could you bring me some tea?"

"Absolutely Ms. Cummings. Right away." The woman hung up. Angela sat on the bed and closed her eyes. The night 40 years ago played in her mind. She heard a knock on the door. 'That was fast.' Angela got up to answer it. Instead of room service, it was Mark.

"Yes, Mr. Willows?" A smile played her lips.

"Please, call me Mark."

"Yes, Mark?"

"Well I was wondering if you were ok, I mean, I never saw anyone come with you and I was concerned." He smiled.

"I'm fine thank you. I'm meeting my parents later on."

"Ms. Cummings, your tea. I hope I didn't make you wait!" A woman pushed the cart into Angela's room.

"Not at all. Thank you." She dug in her pocket and produced a five-dollar bill.

"Oh no Ms. Cummings, I couldn't accept that! Just giving you your tea is reward enough!" She bowed and then left the room.

"Uh.. What was that?" Mark entered Angela's room.

"I have no idea." She poured herself some tea.

"Would you like some?" She glanced at him.

"No, I don't care that much for tea. Hey, do you do rock climbing?"

"Never tried it." She sipped her tea.

"Come climb with me." He took her arm. She jerked back, remembering the night she watched Katie die. Two men grabbed her arms then told her she got the option of how she wanted to die.

"Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?" He sat beside her.

"No, no, you didn't I just have a bruise, that's all." She smiled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's ok. I guess I'll try climbing with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Resolutions

Mark led Angela up onto the main deck. They had left the dock minutes before.

"It's over here." Mark said as he pointed to a wall covered in hand and foot holds. A girl came up to them. Her dark brown hair was in a loose ponytail. She had a black tank top and jean shorts on. A harness was strapped around her waist.

"Hey Mark! You're so lucky you don't have this shift right now! It's crazy!"

"Hi Jamie! I am lucky, but you get to sleep!"

"Wait, you work here?" Angela's heart froze. 'Too many similarities! He works here, jAmIE…..kAtIE.'

"Yeah. It's a summer job." Mark blushed.

"Mark, what time do you work again?" Jamie looked at her watch.

"About 6:00. But we have to be there by 5:30."

"It's 5:26. You better get going!" Mark turned to face Angela.

"Sorry we have to cut this short! Maybe tomorrow." He waved and made his way below deck.

"He's cute, isn't he." Jamie stared after Mark.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed." Angela looked down.

"In time you will. Oh, sorry, I'm Jamie."

"I'm Angela." They shook hands.

"Do you want to climb?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'll just walk for a bit." Angela started to walk in the direction Mark had gone. After a while she had the impression someone was following her. She turned a corner and waited for the person to pass but no one did. She continued her walk. 'It's only a matter of time before things get ugly.' 40 years ago entered her mind once more. She remembered how she took Katie's hand and led her to her death. 'I didn't mean to kill you! I thought you would have been safe hiding in your room! I'm sorry Katie.' She had made a complete circle around the ship. It was getting cooler and the sun had begun to set. Angela set off for her room. She began to walk down the hall, when she saw her father. Jack had his eye on a woman that resembled Francesca, to an extent. Angela continued past them and decided she would visit the diner and get something to eat. She followed the sound of people laughing and talking. She entered the dimly lit room. Smoke had filled the diner. Angela paused. Taking a few glances around the room, she decided to sit at a window-seated table. She sat down and scanned the menu. Minutes passed until a man limped over. He wore a black suit with a blood-red flower in the buttonhole over his heart. His hair had begun to gray and Angela could just make out his original hair color to be a soft brown.

"Excuse me, but would it be alright if I sat with you?"

"Be my guest." Angela gave a small fake smile to the gentleman as he took a seat opposite her.

"My name is Philip Harwood. And you must be Angela Cummings, or is it Ferriman?" Angela's heart stopped.

"Harwood? Is this some sort of sick joke? Because if it is you're going to get it!!" Angela whispered furiously across the table.

"No, it's not a joke. Ms. Cummings, I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but…." He paused and checked to make sure no one was listening. "…you are the only one who can stop the disaster befalling on these passengers."

"You think I didn't know that? What if I don't want to stop it? What if that's exactly what I want?" Philip sighed.

"Then Katie was wrong about you. You are your fathers daughter after all." With that he vanished from the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An old friend made New

Angela hurried to her room. '909..910..911..912.' She fitted the card into the lock and opened the door. Once inside she threw herself onto the bed and screamed into her pillow. She sat up. Tears started to form in her eyes. As she wiped them away, Angela took her hair out of the braid. Her long dark hair fell to the middle of her back. There was a sharp knock on her door. Angela recognized it but from where, she could not recall. She sighed and walked over to the door. Angela half expected it to be Mark asking why she left the diner in a hurry, or her father coming to ask why she made such a scene. She didn't bother to check by looking through the peephole in her door.

"Yes?" Angela said as she opened the door.

"Excuse me, but do you know if the rock climbing is open still?" It was a young woman's voice. Angela looked at her. A glimmer of hope entered her heart.

"Katie? Is it really you?" Angela looked at the girl. She looked EXACTLY like Katie. Her voice was the same but it had a lighter accent. Her blonde-brown hair fell in front of her shoulders. She had a light blue shirt on and jeans similar to the ones Angela wore.

"No, um, my name's Kathy. Kathy Belladichi." Kathy peeked into the room. "Oh, you have tea. May I have some? I'm really thirsty." Angela came to her senses.

"Yeah. It's cold though." She stepped aside to let Kathy in.

"Oh that's fine." Angela poured her a cup.

"My name's Angela Cummings." Kathy sat on the bed. Angela just stood there looking at Kathy.

"So, how old are you Ms. Belladichi?"

"Um, I'm 12. How old are you Ms. Cummings?"

"I'm 13. One year older. And please, call me Angela. 'Ms. Cummings' is too formal for my taste. Uh, if you were wondering why I called you Katie, it was because my dad told me stories of a ship called the Antonia Graza. I looked it up on the .." Angela tried to think what kids called it.

"The internet?" Kathy suggested.

"Yes, thank you. I looked up on the internet and found names and photos of all the people on board. You look like a girl named Katie Harwood. She was traveling solo to greet her parents in New York. Then…well…no one knows." Angela congratulated herself. It was a perfect cover-up. 'There's so much there, Kathy wouldn't know any better.'

"Yeah. I saw that site too. But, you're forgetting something, Ms. Cummings. There was another girl traveling with her mother, but they were in separate rooms so you could say she was traveling solo too. A girl named Angela Cummings. And that's weird because that's your name and it looks a lot like your picture. I went looking for some trace of Katie after I learned I had an aunt. Then when a man came with an old suitcase saying they found it in the ocean addressed to Katie Harwood I knew I had found the answers to all my questions. That was about a week ago. But I printed out your photo and Alex's photo just in case." Angela couldn't believe it. Kathy knew about her, Katie and Katie's relationship with Alex. She knew about Angela's father and his wicked ways.

"I have her diary in my room if you want to see it, Angela."

"I…I could but I would feel guilty for prying into her private thoughts. Katie's diary is hers. I mean.." Kathy took Angela's hand.

"Trust me, she wanted you to read it. Just when the time was right." Angela looked into Kathy's eyes. She felt as if Katie was the one staring at her.

"I better be going." Kathy stood and headed for the door.

"Wait. Are you traveling with a relative? If not we should continue our conversation." Kathy smiled.

"Yes. My father and I are going to New Jersey to visit his parents. Good night, Angela." Kathy left. Angela sank onto the bed then jumped up and raced to the door. She ran after Kathy and spotted her rounding a corner.

"Kathy, wait!" Angela sped after her. Kathy stopped and waited for Angela.

"Yes?"

"You never told me what room you're staying in." Angela's breathing got heavier. Kathy smiled.

"Room 921."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Beckoning Past

Angela held Katie's diary in her trembling hands.

"I found passage 18 to be the most interesting. I marked it with your photograph." Kathy opened the diary and handed it and the picture to Angela. She looked at the photo. Angela was smiling in the photo. A true smile. She recognized it from her grandmothers' house. It was taken before she departed to return to America with her father and mother. Angela began to read the passage Kathy had indicated.

' Today was most boring. Of course, that is like every day. Angela says someone will rescue us. We've been on this ship for 5 years now so it should be 1967, but I am not certain. Alex and I danced today. Not on the dance floor but near it. After what happened I won't go onto it. After that I played with my word toy…' Angela recalled the memory. She remembered watching Katie and Alex dance. She remembered how she wanted so badly for them to be happy.

'…. Angela said the most peculiar things…' Angela didn't have to read the entry to know what Katie was referring to.

Flash back

Angela walked up to Katie who was sitting where she had been 5 years earlier. Katie was twisting the word toy.

"Hi, Katie. So, does Alex know you like him?" Angela watched Katie's face as she looked up.

"How do you know I like him?"

"How can I not know? It's written all over your face when you're near him!"

"Is it that obvious?" Katie set down her word toy. "I admit I like him, but.."

"But we're on this ship. Katie, you could get off of this rust bucket and have a life worth living." Angela started to tear. She got on both knees in front of Katie and took her hands.

"Please, Katie, possess me! Get out of here!"

"Why won't you go? Why me?" Katie searched Angela's eyes for something that would qualify for a decent answer.

"I…I have no reason to live after…after what happened to everyone except me. It was me who survived when I shouldn't have. You shouldn't have died, Katie. Take my place in the world! It will be better off without another one like him!! Do it Katie!!" Tears streamed down Angela's face. She rested her head on Katie's lap. Katie gently stroked Angela's hair.

"You are nothing like him! You are my reason to hope we'll be saved. The time will come when your courage will save more people than you know." Angela looked into Katie's brown eyes.

"I.. I'm so sorry Katie." Angela started sobbing.

"It's not your fault." Katie wiped the tears from Angela's cheeks.

"I'm destined to be like him. I killed you Katie."

"No you didn't! It was those men who killed me! You tried to save me!" Angela held Katie's wrists and put her hands together.

"Katie, please, never stop being my friend." Angela disappeared to her room.

End flash back

'…she ran off before I got a chance to ask what she meant. Of course I'll always be her friend, no matter what.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tainted Soul

Angela couldn't sleep. Nightmares of her past haunted her. She saw Greer's face as he fell into the darkness of the elevator shaft. Her father killing all of those innocent people. The pool being filled with blood and bodies. The horrified look on Katie's face as they were separated.

Angela sat upright in her bed. Cold sweat covered her face. Her hair stuck to her cheeks. She got up and stumbled into the bathroom. Citrus scent lingered in the air. She flipped on a light. Angela took one of the glasses and filled it in the sink. Quietly she slinked back to her bed. Angela looked at the digital clock on her nightstand. The time read 2:11. She sipped the cool water.

"Today is going to be a bad day." Angela whispered to herself as she set the glass on her nightstand. She lied down again and tried to get at least some sleep before morning. Angela dreamt she was still on the Castro but it was the night it would surrender to Jack. Angela saw herself, Kathy, Jamie and Mark. Angela was in the dress she had on when she was on the Graza. Angela, Jamie and Mark were shooting at the men who worked for her father.

"Just wound them! I'll kill them! Kathy, don't shoot anyone or kill anyone! I don't want you turning out to be like me!" Angela shouted over the screams. A shot rang out. Kathy yelped and clutched her leg.

"Kathy! Are you alright?!" Angela ripped a part of her dress off and tied it on Kathy's leg.

Angela saw darkness. She heard Katie's voice.

"You are nothing like him! You are my reason to hope we'll be saved. The time will come when your courage will save more people than you know."

Angela stepped out of her room. The last dream she had felt so real. She had on another pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. Angela wore more black nowadays. It was an appealing color to her. Angela's hair was down so when she bent her head, her hair created a wall around her face.

"Good morning!" Angela turned to see Mark.

"Good morning, Mr. Willows."

"Would you like to walk with me, Angela?" A shiver went up Angela's spine. The way he said her name made her heart throb in agony.

"Well… I would love to." Angela smiled, a genuine smile. Mark smiled as well.

"Willows!!!!" A woman rounded the corner. She wore her black hair in a tight bun on top of her head and a gray suit.

"Willows!!" She barked.

"Yes Ms. Julian?" Her eyes flashed with fury.

"You didn't restock the cigars last night!"

"It wasn't my job." Mark kept his composure.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing Ms. Julian. I apologize. You can take the un-done labor out of my paycheck."

"Just because your father owns this cruise liner, doesn't give you the right to be a smart mouth Mr. Willows! I want those cigars stocked now!!!!"

"Yes Ms. Julian." He turned to face Angela. "Another time I suppose."

"Y-yes." Mark followed the tense woman down the hall and around the corner.

"Excuse me, miss?" Angela peered over her shoulder. It was Jack with that smutty woman again.

"Could you please point us in the direction of the diner?" Angela put on a fake smile.

"Of course sir. You want to take a left and go to B deck. There you'll see a sign that say's 'diner' on it."

"Thanks kid." Jack and his whore stumbled off. Angela made her way back down the corridor. She wanted to get to know Kathy more than just a conversation worth of information. She wanted to be in her ghostlike state, but reminded herself to appear as normal and alive as possible. She turned the corner and stared down the empty hallway. She couldn't help feeling like she needed to run, to get away from her father and his men. To run from him and never look back.

'If you run, you can't learn.' The voice was familiar, but different. Angela spun around to see if anyone was there. No one. She was distant from the world around her.

"Is there someone there?" Angela called. It might have been a prank of some sort. Or Jack and his little mind games. The voice came again.

'Don't run. Stay and I will help you.' Angela ran from the hall and to Kathy's door. She furiously knocked.

"Kathy, it's me, Angela! Open up!" There was no answer. Panic crept into Angela's heart.

"Angela?" Kathy was at the end of the hall. Her yellow dress had small white flowers on it.

"Angela, what is it?" Kathy made her way to Angela. Angela frowned.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"My dress? I like it. It's summery."

"But it's nearer to winter now. Fall should set in soon. Maybe in a week or two it'll be fall." Angela looked at the ground. As long as Kathy was with her, she felt a need to cry.

"Angela, would you like to come in?" Kathy took her card key and opened the door.

"Yeah, sure." Angela stepped into the sun lit room.

"You can go into your ghostlike form if you want to. I don't mind." Kathy sat on the bed.

"I really don't like how you know so much about me, and I know almost nothing about you." She sat in the chair opposite Kathy.

"Kathy, you know the person who…who killed everyone on the Graza, right? Katie wrote about him, didn't she?" Kathy thought for a moment.

"Yes. I know who you're talking about. That wicked man! If I was there--"

"You'd be dead. Kathy, there's something I need to tell you." Angela hesitated. "I haven't told anyone that's alive. Well, except for Epps and Lynn."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you about them later. What I wanted to tell you was that he's…" Angela was interrupted by a knock at the door. Kathy stood and opened it. Immediately there was a SLAP. Kathy stumbled backwards, her hand clutching her red cheek. A man with tattered cloths on stepped into the room and looked at Angela.

"Who the hell are you?!" Angela saw the liquor bottle in his hand. Quickly, she went to Kathy's side.

"Kathy, are you alright?" Kathy gave a small nod.

"I asked you a question missy!" He grabbed Angela's throat and put her on the bed. He pressed his left knee into her abdomen.

"Now who are you?!" His eyes were red from lack of sleep.

"Dad! Stop it!! Don't hurt her! Let her go!!" Angela couldn't take it any more. The pain was too much to bear. She went into her ghostlike state and passed through the man who was Kathy's father. Something was wrong. Angela looked at herself. Instead of wearing the cloths she just had on, she was wearing the dress she wore on the Graza.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the second to last chapter. All the action will take place here. I might do another "Aftermath" chapter to officially conclude the tale.**

**Miss Yumi**

Chapter 6: Death becomes her

Kathy looked at her. Angela went back to being human, but the dress was still there.

"Kathy, come with me." Angela took Kathy's hand and led her out of the room.

"What happened to your cloths?" Kathy asked in confusion as Angela dragged her towards her room. Angela didn't answer, for not even she knew. The lights flicked as the ship swayed to and fro.

Katie was watching them. Angela still had her determination and stubbornness. Katie smiled and thought about how good she was.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Katie turned to see a boy.

"Katie."

"That's a nice name. I'm Adam."

"Nice to meet you Adam. If you'll excuse me." Katie turned back to where Angela and her niece had gone down the hall. She too started in that direction.

'Wake up darling girl.' It was a different voice in Angela's head. A woman this time. Angela recognized the voice but from where she couldn't recall.

"Angela, talk to me." Kathy grabbed Angela's wrist and spun her around.

"Talk to me." Kathy's eyes were filled with worry. Angela turned from her sad expression and unlocked her door. She ushered Kathy inside.

"I'm gonna change. When I'm done, we'll talk." Angela rummaged through her draws and picked out another black shirt along with another pair of jeans. Kathy sat on the bed and waited. Angela came out of the bathroom and threw the dress on the floor.

"Where did you get that?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out."

Jack had set up everything for that night. A party was planned after dinner, in honor of the ships first voyage. 'And last.' Jack told himself as he went to Angela's room. He lightly knocked. Footsteps came to the door, then muttering.

"Who is it?"

"Jack. Open up." There was a hesitation.

"I think you have the wrong room." The voice sounded distressed. Nothing at all like Angela's. Jack studied the room number. 912. 'I have the right room.' He thought to himself as he heard more muttering, then a gasp, and hurried footsteps. The door swung open to reveal Angela.

"Everything is in order. We'll strike tonight." Jack ruffled his hair as he smiled at her.

"Tonight, got it!" Angela went to shut the door when Jack stuck his foot into the door jam.

"You're hiding something from me, Angela. I can smell the fear on you." Jack's eyes seemed to bore holes through Angela. Angela shook her head.

"I just have a guest right now, that's all." Jack continued to stare, then nodded and turned to leave. He turned back before Angela could close the door.

"Make sure she's out of there soon. We need to prepare." He gave her a penetrating gaze. Angela nodded and closed the door. She didn't want to stand there and let Jack kill everyone all over again. She couldn't.

Jack had told her to meet him in the cargo hold two hours before the formal dinner and dance were to take place. He was waiting for her. Already dressed in his best attire, he was very charming, but as Angela knew all too well, looks aren't everything.

"Angie, I want to tell you the good news first. The good news is that with every soul on board, save you and I, we can fill out quota. The boss says that if you play your cards right, you could follow in my footsteps and become a salvager as well." He smiled at her. Angela wanted to hurl. How could she stand here and smile back at him?

'Stay and I will help you.' That voice………….she recognized it now. How could she have forgotten? It was……the answer couldn't be grasped, but Angela was certain she knew who it was. Right now, she had to find out Jacks plan and foil it to the best of her abilities. If she only got one person off, it would be enough to stop him, for a while, that is.

"That would be great! It could be a family business!"

Angela ran back to her room. She had next to no time before the carnage began. She quickly slipped into her black dress and brushed her hair and tied it back. She put on low heels. She would be running a great deal, after all. She had told Kathy to stay out of the way, and not go anywhere where she would be easily detected. Angela hurriedly made her way to the Ballroom. If she could get even one person off the ship alive, it would at least delay Jack. She had to prioritize. Women and children? Her new found friends? Kathy? There was no way she could save _everyone_, that is, unless she could magically kill a man that couldn't be killed.

Angela sighed in frustration. 'You know what you have to do.' It was that girls voice again, but only it was louder, as if the girl herself were coming for her. A shiver went up Angela's spine. She remembered whose voice it was…..after all, she had the same one.

Angela rounded the corner, and spotted a flash of light blue dress. Angela's heart stopped beating. Immediately, she knew who it was. She ran after the girl.

"Katie!" Angela yelled as she, too, rounded the corner. But it wasn't Katie.

"Kathy, I told you not to come out here! It's too—" A great screaming could be heard on the ship. Angela's blood ran cold. 'He started ahead of schedule.' Angela gripped Kathy's hand and dragged her through the halls.

"Angela, what's going on? Where are we going?" They had begun to run.

"I won't make the same mistake twice! You're getting off in a lifeboat." They headed towards the main deck, but two armed men stopped them.

"Oi! You there! Were do 'y think yer goin'?" One of the men made a move towards them, but a crowbar struck him in the back of the head. A figure leaped out of one of the rooms and crushed the other mans skull. It was Jamie. She was breathing heavily, her hands shaking.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Angela practically screamed.

"Do what? Save your ass?" A rumbling sound stopped them. It was the sound of a crowd of over one hundred people towards them. They had begun to swarm into the halls like locusts, pushing the three girls back the way they had come. Jamie gave a grunt as someone pushed her into an empty room. Angela grabbed Kathy.

"Whatever you do, don't you dare let go of me!" Angela turned into her ghostlike state, and in doing so, turned Kathy as well. Angela easily slipped through the wooden walls and to where Jamie was.

"We have to go!" Angela grabbed Jamie's hand with her free one.

"Angela, you're dress." Kathy indicated Angela's dress. It had not been the one she was just wearing, but the one she wore on the _Antonia Graza._

In one fluid motion, the three of them passed through wall after wall, and finally stopped.

"Why did we stop?" Kathy asked as she watched people run by them.

"Do you hear that?" Angela moved to a door across the hall and pressed her ear to it. Inside she heard crying, and then shouting and terrified screaming. Angela stepped back and kicked open the door. Inside was a man in white and a young woman. He had his pants unzipped and was restraining her on the bed. At Angela's intrusion, he looked up.

"Hello pretty. Want to be next?" He gave her a wicked smile. Angela did not hesitate. She simply strode forward and plucked the gun that was tucked in the back of his trousers. She smiled sweetly and whispered,

"Go to hell." She fired one shot, and it hit him right between the eyes. The young woman was screaming with fright and began to sob. Angela looked at her. She was pretty, about Marks age, with a slim figure with her blonde hair in a pixie cut. Angela looked back at the man. She quickly searched him for more weapons, but came up empty handed. The girl stood up, a look of disgust and hatred on her face.

"You bastard!" She began to kick the man over and over again.

"Angela!" Kathy yelled as she saw more armed men coming at them. Without thinking, Jamie grabbed Kathy and threw her into the room. Angela passed them and went out, gun blazing, into the hallway. Out of the five men that were there, Angela killed three, and severely wounded the other two.

"All clear." Angela called as she disarmed the men. She handed a gun to Jamie, the Pixie girl and one to Kathy.

"Don't kill them, any of you. You got that? If you do, there _will_ be consequences." They all nodded.

"we have to find Mark." Jamie said as they started out again. Angela nodded.

"I know. Jamie, where would he be, do you think?" Jamie thought for a moment.

"He should be in the kitchens or the dining hall." Angela's heart fell.

They made it to the dining room without much hassle. The entire room was empty, except for a few bodies here and there. A movement caught Angela's attention. She readied her gun and motioned for the others to stop. Slowly, she crept forwards. Out of nowhere, a frying pan connected with Angela's back. It didn't really hurt, but she gave a small scream from surprise.

"Mark!" Jamie shouted as she ran to him.

"Alright you guys. We need to get off this ship." Angela said as hugs were exchanged.

"Sorry for hitting you Angela. I didn't really look to see who you were."

Angela had given Mark her gun. After all, she could cope without one. As they rounded a corner, they came face to face with a dozen or so men. Angela sprang forward in her ghostlike state and snatched a gun from one of the men. She opened fire.

"Just wound them! I'll kill them! Kathy, don't shoot anyone or kill anyone! I don't want you turning out to be like me!" Angela shouted over the screams. A shot rang out. Kathy yelped and clutched her leg.

"Kathy! Are you alright?!" Angela ripped a part of her dress off and tied it on Kathy's leg. 'Hey, wait a second. I've seen this before.' A wave of déjà vu washed over Angela. In a fit of rage, Angela picked up Kathy's gun and shot the rest of the men. Mark came to kneel next to Kathy.

"Can you walk?" He asked. Kathy shook her head. She had been shot in the calf, and wouldn't be able to walk properly until it was almost healed. Mark nodded and put one of Kathy's arms around his neck. He scooped her up bridal style. Angela tucked Kathy's gun into the ribbon around her waist.

"Alright, we really need to kick it in gear and get to the main deck." They started off again, dodging the frantic passengers as they scrambled into rooms, as if a lock would protect them. After much pushing and shoving to be free, the small party finally made it out into the open. Another shot rang out and Mark crumpled to the ground in agony.

"Mark! Oh, my God!" Jamie rushed to his side. A man in uniform reached for her, but she shot him in the chest before he made contact. Mark had been shot in his abdomen. He grunted as he raised himself. Angela helped Kathy stand.

"She is now marked for sin." It was a voice Angela could never forget, a voice that haunted her dreams. Angela turned to see Katie. Nothing about her had changed.

"Katie, how did you get here? I thought you had moved on." Angela was confused. Innocents immediately moved on to the next life, so Katie shouldn't be here.

"I made a deal with a certain someone you know. She agreed to let me visit you."

"But why are you _here_?"

"I am here to convey a message. If you continue on your quest to save and protect, your slate will be wiped clean, and you will be allowed into Heaven when you die." Angela couldn't believe it. _Her…._ In….. _heaven_?

"But Katie, I'm a monster. Surely there is some mistake!" Katie simply shook her head.

"Satan makes no mistakes in the matters of family." And with that, Katie passed on for the second time in less than a week.

"Who was that?" Pixie girl asked as they found a lifeboat.

"Someone I knew a long time ago."

"It was my aunt, wasn't it?" Kathy asked with a small thrill. Angela only nodded.

"Everyone in." Angela directed them and helped both Mark and Kathy into the little boat.

Angela set about lowering the lifeboat.

"Angela, no, come with us!" Kathy pleaded as she began to cry.

"Yeah, kid, let _me_ lower the boat." Pixie girl offered. Angela shook her head.

"No, you have to get away from here. I'll follow once you're in the water."

"You're lying." Jamie said as she cradled the injured Mark in her arms. Angela gave a weak smile.

"I can't leave here. I still have some unfinished business." With that, Angela started to lower the boat, the ropes stinging her hands. They had begun to hurt like hell and……….Kathy screamed as she watched a bullet hit Angela in the back. The velocity was so strong, it went right through her. A pool of crimson marred her pretty blue dress. A pool of crimson so close to her heart. The ropes slipped through Angela's hands as she staggered for a moment. After the initial shock, Angela tightened get grip, the ropes making burns on her hands. Slowly, she began to lover them again; her breath coming out is short gasps. Another shot, and another stain of blood right through Angela's right lung. The rope slipped again, but not as far as the first time.

"Angela!" Kathy was sobbing. Angela couldn't think, and could hardly breathe. If she went into her ghostlike state, she would live, but that means she would not be able to hold the rope, letting the boat drop and be dashed to pieces by the force of the impact. Angela made an executive decision.

Gritting her teeth, Angela began to lower the boat once again. It was just a foot above the water when Angela couldn't hold it any longer. She let it drop.

"Angela, Angela, Angela. I thought you were smarter than this." Angela turned to face her father. Her vision began to swim as she drowned on her own blood. She had minutes left, if even that long.

"Oh, daddy, don't be mad at Angie." Angela felt a hand on her shoulder. Angela didn't have to look to see who it was. She knew already. Not only was it one of the voices in her head, but her sister. That is to say her _twin_ sister.

"Sophia, what on earth are you doing here?" Jack asked as he looked at his other daughter.

"Daddy, you of all people should remember I'm no longer Sophia, but Satan. I'm your boss' boss. I have been for 43 years." Angela began to sway. 'This is it.' She thought grimly. Jack came to stand next to Angela. He opened his mouth to say something, but a gunshot made his head whip to the side, blood oozing from the wound. Angela turned slightly to see Pixie girl with an upraised gun. Men were shouting at her and running to the side of the ship, readying their guns. Angela didn't have much time. She pulled out the two stashed guns from the ribbon around her waist and started shooting the men. Angela's vision started to blacken, and she only dropped the guns after the last man had fallen. She started to fall backwards, over the railing. Angela reached for her sister. Their fingers grazed each other's and then………….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Angela opened her eyes. A blinding light forced her to shut them again. Slowly, Angela became aware of her surroundings. She could feel a hand on hers. Angela opened her eyes again, only a little slower. She glanced beside her. It was Sophia who was holding her hand. Her twin smiled at her.

"Hey, baby sis. You finally woke up." At hearing this, Francesca hurried to her daughters side. It was then Angela noticed she was in the Hospital, and the blinding light had been the light reflecting off of the white walls.

"Oh! My angel you're awake. Jack! Jack! She's awake!" He crossed the room to where Angela lay.

"Oh, thank God." Sophia cleared her throat. "Oh, sorry dear." He looked back down at Angela.

"What happened?" Angela was intensely curious, after all, she was just on the _Castro_ battling for the lives of her friends. Francesca was the one to answer.

"Your sister got mad at you and hit you over the head with her Pitchfork. You've been unconscious for almost two weeks. But you woke up just in time to go on our trip." Her mother smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"Trip?" Angela's vision became fuzzy. 'You saw into the future, Angela.' It was Sophia. 'You saw what he will do. You have to end this here and now. I cannot. Even as the Devil, I am bound to some laws. I cannot interfere with these sorts of things. You can only end him with something I have.' Sophia's eyes flicked to her Pitchfork, and then back to her sister.

"Yeah, well, my Pitchfork is pretty heavy sometimes. I'm actually surprised it didn't kill you." Angela heard the meaning in her sisters voice. Angela directed her gaze at Francesca.

"Mother, may I speak alone to Papa? Please?" Francesca searched Angela's eyes. She finally nodded and motioned for Sophia to follow, which she did. When they were gone, Angela had begun to rise, when Jack put his arm around her waist.

"Let me help you, honey." She smiled at him. She knew what she must do.

"You don't have to hold me, Papa, just hand me Sophia's Pitchfork, and I can lean on that." To Angela's surprise, he did not question her. He merely handed her the very thing she was going to use to kill him with.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, just……Your job." Angela's voice became cold and empty.

"My job?" Jack decided to play dumb.

"Yes, the _Antonio Graza_ and the _Lorelei_. That job." Jack just looked at her.

"How do you know about that?"

"I know a great many things _father_." Angela spat out the last word.

"You know nothing!" Angela couldn't take it any longer. She stabbed at his chest, and contacted. Jack let out a roar of pain. Angela kept stabbing him over and over again repeating,

"That is for Katie! That is for Alex! That is for mother! That is for me! That is for the passengers on the _Graza_! That is for the people on the _Castro_!" when her rage was finally expended, angela saw that her father was in a bloody heap, dead.

"_You are nothing like him! You are my reason to hope we'll be saved. The time will come when your courage will save more people than you know."_


	8. Finale

_**40 years later**_

Angela and Sophia made their way up the stone steps of Katie's house.

"How do I look?" Angela asked nervously. Her twin sighed.

"You look positively radiant." Angela gave her a scowl.

"You don't have to be so sincere about it." She turned and rang the buzzer. The patter of feet was heard on the opposite side of the door. Slowly it swung open to reveal Katie. She smiled at the two sisters.

"I'm glad you finally got here!" she ushered them into the parlor. They sat and in walked a dashing man.

"Hello Angela, Sophia." He gave them a nod.

"Hello Alex." The twins answered in unison.

"Aunt Katie! Uncle Alex! I can't find my Walkman!" In came a 12 year old girl with shoulder length light brown hair.

"Ah! I don't believe you have been formally introduced. Angela, Sophia, this is my niece, Kathy. Kathy, this is Angela Cummings and Sophia Ferriman." Kathy studied them for a moment before she spoke, and when she did, she addressed Angela.

"I feel like I met you in a dream." To which Angela replied,

"Don't worry, it was only a nightmare."

**THE END………..**


End file.
